Innocence Of A Name
by MeltingPopsicle
Summary: Laveda was a half breed. Oh no nothing like Nessie. Half wolf/Half vampire. How does she cope with the world? ANd what happens when the pack gets involved? During Breaking Dawn. Second Fanfic! Please review! OC/Collin T for SOME language and future chaps


**PREFACE-**

**There are several names out there, many different meanings. Laveda, meaning innocent one, which is far from the Laveda La Push has come to known. Anything but innocent.**

**Her parents, foster parents, try their best to overcome her strong and brave behavior to something more gentle and less dangerous. Many have tried, but she remains the same. **

"**Laveda" Her mum once spoke, words gentle, and face soft.**

"**Yes?" Laveda answered just as gentle and soft. Even with her behavior and personality she is capable of being kind and adoring. She could practically be anything…anything. What her parents worry most about, is her power. She doesn't only change into a wolf, oh but much, much more. So much more.**

"**I think you should join the pack" Laveda let the words sink in. Being in a pack with an alpha didn't appeal to her. Mostly because she is unknown to everyone around La Push. Almost like the story Among the Hidden, only family knew about her. And had worries. But not only that did she worry about, but Sam Uley, the alpha. She never liked the way her mum and dad said about him.**

**And the last thing on her mind was to work for him, hence listen to what he says.**

"**What! No!" Laveda's soft and gentle tone was long gone. Every time her parents brought up the pack, she'd get angry, phasing right in the house, and back quickly. Afraid to hear voices of those other unfortunate wolves. **

"**You must, or at least go to school…" Laveda didn't care about going to school, the pack issue was the only thing that she worried about.**

"**I'll go to school" Laveda said bluntly. Starring at her mother hard in the eyes, that's when Kristiana, Laveda's mum, took in a ragged breath.**

"**You sure?" She asked quietly, as gentle as ever. But the only answer Laveda could come up with was a quick nod. And it was simple enough, Kristiana took the answer, and walked toward the kitchen.**

"**Well you best be going, you're signed up and everything!" Kristiana's voice was filled with amusement and simple delight. Especially toward the shock and completely off guard look Laveda held at the moment.**

**LAVEDA'S POINT OF VIEW-**

**I groaned softly as I pulled up in the La Push High School parking lot. Great. One frickin day and I'm known to all residence on La Push Reservation. How frickin dandy. **

**School wasn't my main concern, nor who I was bothered me. Considering I'm part wolf and vampire. Speed, Strength, beauty, and…powers. **

**Technically I'm tan like everyone else, I had the speed and strength of a vampire and wolf combined. My muscles didn't show like all the other wolves, thankfully. I suppose I was more vampire than wolf, but either way I thought it was pretty awesome. I didn't have to sleep, I didn't feed off of blood, I had tan and warm skin, beauty, strength, immortality, and speed to sum it all up.**

**Of course I also had a power. Like the Cullen's future seeing from Alice, Mind reading from Edward, and Emotions from Jasper. Mine however were pretty hard to explain. Not self explanatory like Jasper, Edward, and Alice's were.**

**I could control…weather, earth, time, and age. Though time and age were pretty much the same, there's a difference. Time is mostly like time travel with just me, not effecting anyone else, and age is where I can effect one person, aging them to death or birth and anywhere in-between. **

"**You're the new kid right?" Some guy walked up to me. Of course not Quileute, or much muscles, but in shape…I guess.**

"**New kid being the 1****st**** grade term, then yes Sherlock" I answered blankly walking toward the main office. However 'Sherlock' decided to follow. **

"**What's your name?" He asked, looking nervous. I sighed, and peeked over my shoulder to see his face beat red.**

"**You sure you don't know it?" I asked, trying to control the urge to roll my eyes at his stupidity. Of course he knew my name, everyone did, **_**now**_**. **

"**Laveda, I was just wondering because it's a-" I cut him off with a glare.**

"**Yes, I know my name is unfamiliar and different. It is Laveda or Veda" He nodded while swallowing. This time I didn't fight my eye roll.**

"**Ok Veda" My name rolled off his tongue awkwardly. I sighed, speeding up my pace. Soon enough I was surrounded by the warmth of the cafeteria. Taking a quick glance back I let out a sigh of relief to see Sherlock was no where to be seen. Thank god.**

"**Oh you must be Laveda L. Lawrence" The receptionist held the most fake grin I have ever come across. I just nodded, trying to avoid eye-contact. I knew if I did, something rude was bound to slip out about her tacky and fake smile.**

"**Here you go sweets" I grimaced, trying my hardest to smile. It didn't work.**

"**Thank you" I whispered softly. Just act nice, I reminded myself. No need to make a commotion. I smiled to myself opening another door to lead through the school hallways. And almost as if I screamed, every head turned to look at my simultaneously. Great.**

**I sighed, ducking my head. I do **_**not**_** need attention. That's the last thing I need, is attention. **

"**Hey! You're Laveda Lawrence right?" I turned around to see a preppy, outgoing girl. And my mind reeled to fit her in a classic group. Most likely popular, classified as a bitch. I groaned, rubbing my temples.**

"**Something wrong?" She asked. I looked up at her sharply.**

"**Anything look wrong?" I challenged. She seemed to jump back by my sudden tone, but smile at it. Whoops.**

"**You want to sit with us at lunch?" She asked casually.**

"**Who's us?" I asked, already knowing the answer.**

"**Just the cheerleading girls and sports players…not much more" She was playing with her freshly painted manicure.**

"**No thanks" I answered coolly. That got her attention though. She narrowed her eyes to stare at me angrily. I didn't even flinch under her gaze. Little did she know that I could make her pretty perfect clear skin into a wrinkly and dried substance within seconds. I smiled at the thought.**

"**Why not!" She demanded rudely. I sighed, might as well be blunt.**

"**Because I don't like you, frankly I believe you're the bitch of the school" She raised a brow at that, but didn't comment. Instead she laughed and walked toward a big group of girls, whispering something to them, that **_**I**_** could clearly hear. But honestly I didn't give a shit. They can embarrass me all they want, who cares. I don't.**

**I turned the opposite direction toward Math, also known as algebra…easy" I didn't find finding the classroom to hard. But a seat was the hardest. I knew the wolves sat in the back and everything, but however I **_**didn't**_** want to sit in the front. **

**So making up my decision I sat in a far corner in the back, where I could stare out the window. I nodded to myself making my final answer clear.**

"**Hey nice to see you again" The girl who walked up to me earlier took a seat in front of me, a cheery smile on her lips. Fake. Like everything else. Fake, fake, fake, and fake. **

"**Bye" I answered simply, peering out the fogged up window.**

"**I don't get why you're so cranky. But don't worry, you can still sit with my friends and I at lunch" She smiled sweetly at me. A bit **_**too**_** sweetly I may add.**

"**No thanks. I'm good" I answered blankly, not even glancing at her. Thankfully I heard a satisfying huff of frustration and her body shift forward. Thank goodness. Slowly I inhaled taking in all the scents of the room, some smelt good, and others…not so much. Those others were mostly covered with BO, and others a tropical scent all mixed together. That's when it caught my nose. Pine, Trees, and fresh rain, wolf. I growled lowly knowing they could probably hear me. **

**Glancing up from my seat I was starring at two wolves. I growled again, making the **_**bigger**_** one snap his head in my direction. His own growl bubbling in his throat.**

**Carefully and gracefully as if a predator stoking it's pray the larger wolf made it's way over, the other wolf watching him cautiously. Soon he made his way up to me, a death glare on his features. I smirked at him, bringing my hand up connection my ring finger to my pinkie, and my middle finger to my index, separating the ring and middle finger.**

"**I come in peace" I said, a smirk of amusement on my features. He raised a brow, slowly bringing his hand out to touch my shoulder hesitantly. He seemed surprised by my heat of my skin, obviously thinking I was a vampire. He growled again, snapping his head up to look me dead in the eye.**

"**What are you?" He hissed. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Well nice to meet you. Learn some manners dog" I muttered the last part, quite happy with myself in saying so. Because he began to shake violently. Though right now the other wolf caught my scent and was in defense mode, also trying to calm down the other shaking wolf.**

"**Paul calm down" He whispered harshly. Paul, I assumed, growled one more soft growl before calming down. I smiled up at him innocently.**

"**What are you?" He asked again, more calm evident in his voice.**

**I just shrugged my shoulders, making him more irritated than ever.**

"**You are really pissing me off" He growled out. I laughed lightly.**

"**Oh, I know" I said softly, starring into his eyes more carefully. **

"**What are you?" He asked again, squaring his shoulders. I pursed my lips, refusing to tell him. Just another reason to be forced into their stupid wolf pack. And I would **_**not**_** allow that.**

"**I'd rather keep that a secret" I replied softly, turning my attention toward the woods. Oh how I wish I could phase again. But I was too worried, I didn't want to hear stupid Sam Uley's voice, or anyone else's voice in my head. So I refused to phase.**

"**You'll tell us, even if it is by force" My head snapped in his direction angrily. And to my pleasure he seemed to cringe back by the sudden tension.**

"**If you force me to do anything. You'll see that you will live a slow painful death, in oh so many different ways" His gaze dropped to my clenched hands that were now glowing. He growled once more before taking a seat. Class starting.**

**Today was going to be hell.**

**A/N**

_Well this is my second Fanfiction. I just wanted to know if you guys could review and tell me what you think! Should I write another chapter?_

_**-cactuses bite-**_


End file.
